Crash
by Emmavics
Summary: It is a follow on from the ending of series 7. It is mostly Tom.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a follow on from the ending of Waterloo road series 7. I am writing it from Tom Clarkson point of view as he is one of my favorite characters from it. I hope you enjoy it. Pleas review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own waterloo road or any of its characters. **

I sat up. My head thumped. My blurred eyes saw blood all around me. I looked to my left and saw Josh lying next to me. My mind swam through all these dreadful questions. I called 999 despite the pain running through my hand. In this long minute I saw people waking up and groaning. Michael was the first one I saw to start moving, closely followed by Denzil. Michael was checking everyone was all right while I just sat there. I wanted to stay next to Josh and not move. The ambulances arrived quickly. One man who came out the ambulance walked towards me. "Hello, I'm Mark and I am going to check you're alright and get you to a hospital. Do you have any pain?" The first aider said with a smile. I was distracted by other first aiders carrying Josh into an ambulance.

"I'm fine. Please, I need to get in that ambulance with my son!" I answered in a begging tone. I tried to stand up. Josh needed me and nothing was going to stop me. I felt Mark's hand on my shoulder trying to push me down. My eye lids felt heavy and everything went blurry. My legs gave way and I fell onto the floor. I went blank.

"Tom, Tom…" I heard a warm whisper. I opened my eyes to see Michael in front of me.

"Where am I?" I replied scanning the room.

"Don't you remember? The crash?" Michael eyes were full of concern. I remembered. We were taking a picture when the van came. Michael must have guessed by my face that I remembered. "Are you ok? You broke your arm and had quite a hit to the head?" I looked down and saw a light blue cast on my wrist. "I picked the color." Michael said and I smiled back.

"How is everyone?" I asked thinking about Josh. Michaels smile dropped.

"Umm…Josh is fine, he had a cut, but he is a bit shaken up. Scout is alright and Denzil went in for an x-ray on his leg. All the adults seem to be good. Harley has not woken up yet but should be fine. Tariq and Phoenix…well…might not make it…but they could…" He trailed of into silence. I was still processing in the information when are nurse came.

"How are you feeling Mr. Clarkson?" She said looking at me.

"Umm…great. Can I go and see people?" I asked with a smile hoping she won't she my pain.

"Well your results look good…yes. Tell us if you have any problems." She replied and walked away. I got out the hospital bed in search of Josh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for that comments! I have had loads of subscriptions! This one is quite dull but next one will be special…**

I walked into the children's ward and saw Josh sitting in the bed. He had a nurse next to him. His cheeks were red from where he had been crying.

"Josh?" I shouted across the room picking up my pace.

"Dad? I don't like it!" Josh said with the tears running down his cheek.

"Please sir, Josh is not ready for visitors." The nurse said with a serious face.

"Dad! Don't leave me!" Now the tears were streaming down his face. The nurse gave me a look and I knew I had to leave. I turned around and saw Michael standing just inside the door. He put his hand on my back as I turned to have a last glance at Josh.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked Michael.

"You can look after Harley? It looks like Phoenix might not make it" Michael answered, tilting his head to the side. I nodded and he told me where to go. I walked down the long corridor to find Harley sitting up in his bed.

"Hi, are you feeling ok?" I asked while I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I think so. I just woke up. How is Phoenix?" He answered quite happily. I am not sure how to tell him. I was just about to say he was fine when I thought about Josh. I hate it when people lie about how people are.

"He got hit quite hard…" I watched his face drop, "He might not make it but…but he could…I guess…" I realized I was not helping so I stopped.

"Are you sure? I…I mean…he…is good…nothing can happen to him, can it?" He stuttered. I saw the pain in his eyes.

"I don't know. He…he is good and I'm sure that is how we should remember him." I had nothing left to say. I walked out into the corridor. My hand brushed through my hair then I let out a big sigh. So much for a new start. I went to look for Tariq, hoping for better news. I saw the same sight I have seen too many times. A young child sitting in a bed. Wait… he is alive! My pace picked up again as I went next to him.

"Tariq, it's so great to see you!" I voice sounded a bit high but I did not care.

"Thanks, I see you are alright." He replied in a dull voice.

"Are you ok? What did the doctor say?" My voice was low again, a little too low.

"Why would you care?" I gave him the look the nurse gave me, "I might never walk again. I'm paralyzed, ok?" I was shocked. I felt useless again. Even though Tariq has got into trouble before I really wished this could be a now start for him but not this new. I walked out feeling Tariq's heavy eyes staring at me. I spotted Michael running down the corridor.

"Come, quick!" Michael shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. My chapters are quite short but as I don't have much time I find it easier than writing long ones. Thank you xxx**

I ran behind Michael. Michael must have known I was wondering where we are going as he turned and said "It's Josh." His name made me speed up and ignore my tired legs. I reached his ward but I could not see him.

"What happened?" Michael asked the nurse. I had no idea what was happing but I could not bring myself to ask.

"I could not stop him, the others helped but he still went. They are finding him now." The doctor replied looking directly into our eyes. I forced myself to speak.

"What do you mean? I mean like why he could not be stopped? Well, where is he?" I found it hard to get my words out.

"Tom, he freaked out. He was running out and the doctors could not hold him back," Michael replied.

"I have to find him." My voice sounded much calmer than I felt.

"You can't and you know it." His deep green eyes stared into mine.

"I think you should both go home and get some rest." The nurse pointed out.

Michael and I ended up in a local hotel. The room was pretty small with just two single beds, a cupboard and a small bathroom. It was 8.00pm by the time we reached our room. I quickly got changed and washed myself with a flannel. I was in bed before 8.15. I had not said a word to Michael since the hospital. I glanced over to his bed and gave him a quick smile before I turned off the light. I went into a deep dream.

_I was at home with Josh. We were eating our breakfast. He was laughing, spilling milk everywhere. I turned away and got a cloth to clean up the milk. I turned back so I was facing Josh and he had changed. His eyes were dark and he lifted up a knife covered with blood. I fell down. _

I woke up with a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I seemed to be getting lots of homework. Next time I will try to be quicker but I can't be sure- keep reminding me! I have me year 8 exams coming up- any tips?**

"Tom?" I felt Michael's hand on my shoulder. He was kneeling next to me in his PJ. I jumped out of bed pushing my back against the nearest wall. I breathed heavily as his worried eyes looked into mine. I gained control of my minding, calming down from my nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Michael walked over to me. He banged his leg on the edge of the bed what made him jump in pain.

"Umm...yeah. Just a little nightmare." I replied. I looked over at the clock- 2.30am.

"What is it about?" Michael asked "I only want to help." I was not sure whether to lie or not.

"Just something about Josh." I said wanting to leave it at that.

"Tell me about it. I want to help." Michael stepped closer so he was only 1 meter away.

"Well it was me and Josh at home. I looked away for a moment and I looked back and he was...he was...he" What was I kidding, he won't understand. He put his hand on my arm and for some odd reason it made me feel safe. "He had a knife. His face has changed. He looked older and his eyes looked wiser. He stabbed me, Michael, he stabbed me." Tears ran down my face, falling on the floor. I felt stupid, why would Michael want to know?

"It's ok. Josh loves you. He will be safe. He properly will be back in the hospital bed by now." I hoped Michael was right but I guess I will not know till tomorrow. I was about to go back into my bed, realising how tired I was, when Michael put his other hand on mu other shoulder. He turned me to face him. We were looking straight into each other eyes, only centimetres away. He leaned in pushing his lips on mine.

**A bit of a shock there. I'm not sure if I like it as I am a Nikki/Tom person but I will have to decide what I will do next...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got the next chapter. I hope you like this one. It has a bit of a different ending but the next chapter should be interesting...**

I pulled away. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming but there is no harm going back into my bed. I looked up and saw Michael walk over to his blue bed. I pulled my covers up feeling the warmth in my legs wave up my body. Did I just kiss Michael? My thoughts were weaving in and out of each other, getting twisted and broken- is this how Josh feels? The thought of Josh just added to the tangles, making them tighter and getting me more confused. I wished all the thoughts could stop. I could not breathe; all I could do is cry and scream. My breaths were short and shallow over the tears. What is wrong with me? At all the times I could have been weak I picked now, when I need to be strong. I could not see, hear or move. I was lost in my thoughts.

I woke up. I'm not in my hotel room, that's for sure. I looked around- I am in a room with lots of beds- wait, I'm back in hospital. At least I'm with Josh. Oh yeah, Josh ran away, this just gets better. I saw a nurse walk towards me; all the nurses are the same, all smiley and happy covering up the truth.

"Good morning Mr. Clarkson, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Umm...good." I am not sure what I feel but I don't want to think about it.

"Ok. We will need to do some little tests. So do you remember your name?" She was looking at her clipboard all the time.

"Yes. Tom. Anything else?" I just wanted to be left alone.

"Do you remember why you are here?" She looked back down at her clipboard again. "Oh, I mean to you remember what happened last night?"

Does she mean the kiss with Michael, she can't of. What else happened?

"Not exactly. Umm...I was in my room but nothing after that?" I questioned.

"Your friend called the ambulance. We think you could have had a schizophrenic attack. We will; need to do some tests but you might have it..."


	6. Finished

**I'm just saying I have finished my story even though it's in a bit of a cliff hanger. I do not really have the time to write the story well. I got my exams, magic shows and athletics coming up so I am pretty busy. Sorry but I would like to know how you would finish it?**


	7. waterlooroadfan2012 chapter

**I did not write this but waterlooroadfan2012 did. I know so is new to fanfiction and asked to follow this on so I let her. I hope that soon you will be ready to write your own fanfiction.**

I sat there totally shocked schizophrenia how? I just had a tap on the head

nothing much and a broken arm... I look at the nurse then looked at Michael

and realized it was not a dream. I think by the look on my face they knew I

was well and truly shocked you know what the first thing that came out of my

mouth was,

'I have got to see josh'

They just watched me leave the room even though Tom didn't remember he went missing

but lucky another they found him outside Tesco. A couple of minutes later Tom

reached Josh's room to see how he was.

'Hi Josh how are you doing'

'Alright Dad'

Tom started to talk to him about last night's football game….

'So you're not going to ask me about why I ran off?' Josh asked

'What you mean ran off?'

'Yesterday'

'Nope son I got something to tell you'

'What is it dad'

'I have schizophrenia'

'WHAT?! Seriously'

'Yeah, just found out apparently I had an attack at the hotel last night at the Hotel'

'Oh'

'Well I got to go now they would probably want to discus 'stuff' with me

*WR*

Time pasted and Tom was allowed to go…. Which was a bus back to Rochdale Josh was going to stay because Tom only had a day to finish packing. An hour or 2 pasted and they reached the air port in which they will get a plan back to Rochdale. Once they got on the plane Tom was thinking about his schizophrenia and how it's really going to affect him. The trip back to Rochdale was really just to finish packing then he will be going back to Greenock for the start of the new waterloo road. By the time Tom had finished thinking and had a nap they were at Rochdale. Tom got into his old banger and drove to his old ish home to finish packing. Just remembering all the memories when he moved in with Izzy's when he moved out of Izzy's then moved back in and proposing to Izzy's then getting a knock on the door getting told Izzy's been rushed to hospital and then to the day josh moved in with him, All mixed with good and bad memories that are just going to be left here but lucky another he was renting it out to his brother so it wasn't so bad.

*WR*

The day when past so fast and soon it was time to say goodbye to the home because the movers was here. So he gave one last look at the home and looked it up for the very last time as he did he could see all the memories' in the window all the good ones though and he headed to his car and drove to the air port,

His car was getting flown to Scotland on a special plane but he was thinking of getting a new one any way he wasn't quite sure yet his car was getting old, 2 hours pasted he was finally at the air port ready to get on his flight he just showed his passport when he saw his brother Ian getting on the same flight he wondered why put will ask him on the flight, maybe.


End file.
